


You Got This Idea From Where? [6/12/12]

by QuietAlias



Series: A Blast From The Past! : Old OneShots. [1]
Category: Call of Duty, modern warfare
Genre: Book: Call of Duty, Gareth Gaz Ravensdale, Gary Roach Sanderson, John Soap MacTavish, QuietAlias - Freeform, Simon Ghost Riley, etc. - Freeform, modern warfare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietAlias/pseuds/QuietAlias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roach's imagination is immense. It's about to get Renaissance  up in her'!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Roach ran to the field where Cassidy and MacTavish would be. In his arms were a thick stack of papers, Ghost’s balaclava, Gaz’s hat, Dunn’s helmet, Jamie’s Diary, Griggs, MacMillian and Price’s cigars and a bottle of water. Water he would need after this little chase. He jumped over boxes, he was currently running through where the fixed up the jeeps. He was amazed no one had caught him yet. He looked over his shoulder to see all of them running after them. He didn’t know which one he was more afraid of. He’s just happy he didn’t have to steal anything from MacTavish – he’s already seen how fast he could catch up.

 

The group chasing him had been sitting down to eat lunch, so while they did that, Roach grabbed what he could. Ghost and Gaz’s things were in the laundry after training yesterday. They did the obstacle course while it was raining, so their stuff got muddy. Dunn took his helmet off to wrestle with Roach, and ran off when he heard it was time for lunch. Once he gathered all the items, he ran through the lunch hall and yelled “Task Force 141, look what I have!” He ran through the door on the other end. It took them all a moment for it to register – thank God for that. Roach got somewhat of a head start. “I’M GOING TO KILL YOU, BUG!” Ghost roared.

 

Roach tried to see how much farther the field was. It wasn’t’ too far, he just had to avoid them for a few more yards. He was able to see MacTavish and Cassidy lying down in the field. Talking to one another without any disturbances. “They better not be being mushy…” Roach made a sour face. He jumped over the two of them and dropped all the stuff on the floor. “THERE! NOW DON’T KILL ME”

 

Gaz tackled Roach, and Ghost picked him up by his ankles. “If any of our cigars are broken, Roach, your bones will be broken next.” Griggs threatened.

 

Cassidy and MacTavish exchanged looks; neither of them knew what was going on. “My Diary!” Jamie ripped it from the floor. “Have you no shame?!”

 

“The only thing I saw was Ghost’s name in a heart when it fell!” Roach pleaded.

 

Jamie’s face lit up a bright red, and Ghost’s face was turning red under his balaclava. “YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Jamie punched his stomach.

 

“Oh, we all know you two love each other.” Dunn picked up his helmet. “Roach, you’re lucky you’re my buddy.”

 

Jamie hit Dunn over the head with her Diary. “Where’s your helmet to protect you?”

 

Dunn laughed while he rubbed the back of his head. “Sorry, ma’am.”

 

“What is this all about?” Cassidy asked.

 

“Yeah, why are you guys disturbing our alone time?” MacTavish looked at Price.

 

The group began to talk all at the same time, Cassidy and MacTavish didn’t know what they were saying. “One at a time.” Cassidy made a shush gesture.

 

“The bug stole all our stuff and ran through the base with it.” Gaz informed.

 

“Alright, you got it back, now leave.” MacTavish’s arm wrapped around Cassidy’s waist.

 

“NO! WAIT!” Roach flailed. “PUT ME DOWN!”

 

“You said it.” Ghost dropped him on his head.

 

Roach rubbed his head as he stood. “A little more gentle, Goliath.”

 

“You stole my balaclava.”

 

“Anyways, I needed to do it or you guys never would have met me here.”

 

“No shit.” Griggs crossed his arms.

 

“Why would you want them to meet you here, Gary?” Cassidy asked.

 

Roach plopped down next to her. Cassidy rarely got mad a Roach, and Roach thought of her as the mother he always wanted. She cared for him like a mother should, more than his mother ever did. “Well, I have a lot of free time lately and I wrote a story! I want you all to hear it, since you’re all in it. Your names aren’t changed at all – but they’re your real names.”

 

“Well, Price and MacTavish have the same name.” MacMillian commented.

 

“I know, when I went to write him out, Cassidy was scolding him for something.”

 

“And?”

 

“So, his name is Jonathan.”

 

MacTavish’s eyebrows furrowed. “I hate my stupid name…”

 

“How’d she address him?” Dunn snickered.

 

“Jonathan Lyall MacTavish the Third.” Roach looked at Dunn.

 

Dunn laughed hysterically. “Your name isn’t any better, Andrew Dave Dunn.” Jamie disciplined.

 

“HAHA! ADD!” Ghost, Gaz and Griggs laughed in unison.

 

“WE ARE GETTING OFF TRACK!” Roach bellowed. “Sit your asses down so I can start reading.’

 

Everyone grumbled as they sat down. “What is this about, lad?” Price asked.

 

“Well, I based it in medieval times. Price is the king, MacMillian is the leader of the guards, and Dunn is the Jester-“Roach explained.

 

“HEY! What the fuck, man?! Why am I the Jester?!” Dunn whined.

 

“Because, you are. As I was saying… MacTavish, Ghost, and Griggs are knights.”

 

“It’s only ‘cause I’m black, ain’t it?” Griggs questioned.

 

“No, it’s because the rest of you are fucking knights!”

 

“What about me, mate?” Gaz asked.

 

“You’re the only Prince.”

 

“Hey, I’m more of a son to Price than Gaz.” MacTavish stated.

 

“Alright, then you can be Cassidy’s brother.”

 

“No, thank you.”

 

“Exactly, Jamie and Cassidy are the Princesses.”

 

“Man…” Cassidy and Jamie muttered in unison.

 

“What?” Roach looked at them.

 

“That means we’re wearing dresses…” Cassidy muttered.

 

“You’ll be wearing a dress soon, anyways.” MacTavish winked.

 

“OH NO! HURRY! READ! BEFORE IT STARTS!” Ghost pushed the papers to Roach’s face.

 

“Alright, alright..” Roach cleared his throat. “Once upon a time—“

 

“That is so over used.” Gaz stated.

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Roach called at him. “Once upon a time…”

 

(The way I’m going to do this is write it out how I’d write a normal story. I won’t do the “Roach explained”. It will be just like how things were written before he started reading.)

 

Once upon a time, in a Castle in Britain, a very long time ago, lived a King, his two daughters and his servants. Such as his maids, knights, Jesters, and everything else. King John Price the Second was the current ruler. His daughters were sitting in their own thrones, as they were meant to do. The Jester, Andrew, was trying to entertain them with little tricks. “Father, if I may, I find this a tad boring.” Princess Jamie spoke up.

 

“It is, isn’t it? Jester, hath you not brushed up on your tricks in a fortnight?” King John asked.

 

“I apologize, my lord. I shall go add new things to my act. I apologize to you too Princesses, for boring you.” Jester Andrew bowed, and departed the room.

 

“Father, permission to go to the garden for a spell?” Princess Cassidy stood.

 

King John nodded. “If you wish, just be wary of the time.” He said, Princess Cassidy smiled, before stepping down from her throne. “Oh, and, daughter?”

 

Princess Cassidy turned around. “Yes, father?”

 

“Stay away from Knight Jonathan. I see the way you two look at each other in such a lewd manner. I will not have my daughter fall in love with someone beneath her.”

 

Princess Cassidy looked at the floor. “Of course, father. Anything you say.” She left into the garden. Her fingers ran through each flower, and her nose brushed against one as she sniffed it. She pulled away, before sitting down on a bench in the middle of the garden. She sighed at the words her father said. She didn’t think of anyone as being beneath her. She thought Jonathan was nice, caring and much better than that Prince her father was pushing her to marry. He was stuck up, and quite uncouth towards his subjects.

 

Knight Jonathan walked by one of the openings to the gardens. His eyes caught Princess Cassidy.

 

“Ooo, MacTavish is going to get her in troubleeee.” Dunn teased.

 

“Shut up, Dunn!” Roach yelled at him.

 

His eyes scanned over her face, she looked sad about something. He thought he would cheer her up, so he quickly looked around. He picked one of the flowers, and snuck up behind her. He decided to go through the back entrance, in order to do so. He held the flower out and cleared his throat. “Are you feeling alright, Princess?”

 

Princess Cassidy jumped slightly. “You startled me, Knight. I am feeling fine, thank you.”

 

Jonathan put the flower in her hair. “I was just checking. I don’t like to see a frown on your face.”

 

Princess Cassidy blushed slightly. “Well, thank you for the flower.”

 

“Anything, for you, Princess.” Jonathan bowed.

 

King John peered from the balcony above. His eyes glared intently at Knight Jonathan. He saw every bit of it; he needed to do something about this. Fast, before anything were to happened between his flower of a daughter, and the filth of a Knight. He quickly stomped towards where the knights put their heads to rest at night. He opened the door, all the Knights in the room bowed. “General MacMillian.”

 

General MacMillian made his way to the front. “Yes, sire?”

 

“Keep your Knights away from my precious daughters.”

 

Knight Simon’s eyes widened. He thought he was speaking of him and Princess Jamie.

 

“Roach! What the hell, mate?” Ghost asked.

 

“It’s just a story!” Roach countered.

 

“You’re meant to be my mate!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Which one of my Knights must I keep an eye out for, sire?”

 

“Knight Jonathan. Keep him away from my first born daughter.”

 

General MacMillian nodded. “I will keep an eye out for him. I apologize, King John.”

 

“Just don’t let me down.” King John stormed off.

 

Knight Simon stood. “May I leave to go check on the horses?”

 

“Yes, just don’t go near his daughters.” General MacMillian warned.

 

Knight Simon nodded, before quickly leaving the room. He carefully snuck around, making sure not to be seen by anyone. He crouched into the stables, and kept quiet. The door opened slowly, and shut quickly. “Knight Simon?” Princess Jamie asked quietly.

 

Knight Simon stood, before getting down on one knee and bowing. “Nice to see you this day, Princess Jamie.”

 

Princess Jamie smiled, and walked up to him. “My father has become wary of Knight Jonathan’s fascination with my sister. It is only a matter of time before he finds out about us.” She solemnly informed.

 

Knight Simon now stood. “I know. He came in and told the General to keep him away from his first born.” He grabbed her hands. “I don’t want to be kept away from you.”

 

“I know you don’t, but my father will never allow it. He feels as if Knights are below us.”

 

“He can’t keep me from you forever.”

 

“He can and will. On the marrow, Princess Cassidy and Princess Jamie are to meet Prince Vladimir and Prince Imran.” Prince Gareth said from behind. “My father is a very proud man; he will not let any of his children marry beneath them.”

 

Princess Jamie quickly turned around. “Gareth, you mustn’t tell father. Please. I beg of you.”

 

“I shall not.” Prince Gareth confirmed. “Father has forbade me from seeing one of the maids. She’s sweet and kind. Unlike Princess Sharon.”

 

“I am in your debt, Prince Gareth.” Knight Simon stated.

 

“Just be careful, my father is keeping a close eye on all of us.” Gareth quickly, but sneakily departed from the stables.

 

Knight Simon looked back down at Princess Jamie. “You cannot marry Prince Imran.”

 

“Eww! Why do I get the old guy?” Jamie asked.

 

“Because, I couldn’t think of anyone else.”

 

“Why the hell do I get Makarov? That’s so gross!” Cassidy whined.

 

“JUST SHUT UP! It’s a story!”

 

Princess Jamie pulled him carefully down by his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. “I shall never, he is a foul man.”

 

“I must depart back to my quarters. Before suspicion raises for me as well.” Knight Simon kissed her cheek in return. “Go, I will think of something.”

 

Princess Jamie nodded, and turned to leave. She opened the door, and walked away as fast as she could in heels. Knight Simon sighed and leaned against one of the stables. The door opened and Knight Gerald walked in. “What is wrong, Simon?”

 

“Nothing, just in a deep thought.” Knight Simon’s eyes rose from the floor. “King John is getting suspicious.”

 

“Yes, I was there when he informed General MacMillian to keep Jonathan away from Cassidy. What are you two to do?”

 

“I do not know as of now.” Knight Simon walked towards the door. “I shall think of something soon, I pray.”

 

Princess Jamie sat down at the dinner table across from Princess Cassidy. They both remained quiet throughout the entire meal. They had nothing to say. King John cleared his throat. “I understand that all of you are vexed with me at the moment. I am doing what is best for my children; do not let it deceive you.”

 

Prince Gareth didn’t look up from his plate. “By making us miserable…” He muttered.

 

“What was that, Prince Gareth?”

 

“Nothing, father. Are we to meet the Princes and Princess tomorrow as planned?”

 

“Of course, they are on their way here as we speak.”

 

Princess Cassidy stood, her stomach turned at the thought of being married to Prince Vladimir. “Father, May I be excused? My hunger has vanished.”

 

“Straight up to your bedroom, my dear. I saw you in the garden with Jonathan after orders to stay away.”

 

“He was just checking on me.”

 

“Whilst giving you a flower?”

 

Princess Cassidy looked down at the ground. “Why must you assume so much out of nothing?”

 

“I see that my daughter is getting attached to someone she should not. None of my children will marry the help, or any of the Knights. If it resorts to me throwing Knight Simon-“He looked at Princess Jamie. “Knight Jonathan and the maid known as Myra, into the dungeon, I will have it done.”

 

“That isn’t fair.”

 

“You dare question my orders?”

 

“I sound like an asshole in this…” Price muttered.

 

“Because you are an asshole in this.” MacTavish stated.

 

“Only because Roach wrote me out like that.”

 

“Both of you, stop talking.” Roach glared.

 

“I apologize father, but I am feeling weary. I shall go up to my room, and sleep.” Princess Cassidy quickly made her way up the stairs; she shut her door, and sat on her bed. She began to think of what she was going to do. She would never marry Prince Vladimir. She would sooner be decapitated. She heard rocks being thrown against her window, she went and looked. She opened the window to see Knight Jonathan standing below. She smiled, before rearranging some pillows to make it look like she was asleep. She dropped her tied bed sheets out of the window, and carefully climbed down.

 

Knight Jonathan embraced her tightly. “Your father has told General MacMillian to keep me away from you. I shall never do that.”

 

“He has threatened us to throw you, Knight Simon and maid Myra into the dungeon if this keeps up.” Princess Cassidy looked up at him. “We cannot keep seeing each other like this.”

 

“I don’t care. If I can’t see you, I’d rather be executed. Preferably than to see you marry Prince Vladimir.”

 

Princess Cassidy went to open her mouth, but alarms began to go off. It didn’t look like it was for them. “Hurry. Get back to your quarters.” She began to get back into her room. “Before they notice you’re missing.”

 

Knight Jonathan nodded and ran off. Princess Cassidy hid all her stuff and left her room. She walked down the staircase to see Knight Gerald and Knight James holding onto maid Myra’s arms. King John was keeping his son back. “I see you leave me no choice, Gareth.” He snapped. “Throw her in the dungeon.”

 

“No! You can’t! You mustn’t!” Prince Gareth tried to get around his father.

 

“You will marry Princess Sharon, Gareth.”

 

“I will do no such thing. Execute me instead!”

 

“Where is this rebellion coming from?”

 

“I don’t love Princess Sharon. I love Myra!”

 

King John gasped. “Such vulgar words spill from your mouth. Get her away from my son immediately.” He looked around. “Where is Princess Jamie?”

 

Princess Cassidy looked around. “Asleep in her room, I believe.”

 

King John walked over to her and pulled a vine off her dress. “How did this get on you?”

 

Princess Cassidy gulped. “I-I do not know.”

 

“Knight Adam.”

 

“Yes, sire?”

 

“Go check on Princess Jamie.”

 

Knight Adam quickly jogged up the stairs. “Did you sneak out to see Knight Jonathan?”

 

“No, father. How could I?”

 

“Knight Jeremy, go look through Princess Cassidy’s room. If you see anything she could have used – bring it back here.”

 

Knight Jeremy ran passed Knight Adam as he came back down the steps. “Princess Jamie is indeed missing, sire. Shall I go look for her?”

 

“Get off me!” Princess Jamie hollered at a Knight escorting her inside. Two other ones held Knight Simon by his arms.

 

“We caught these two by themselves near the gate. I think they were planning on leaving, sire.” The Knight known as Jack informed.

 

“Is this true, Princess Jamie?” King John looked at her.

 

“Father, please!” Princess Jamie cried.

 

“Put him with maid Myra.” King John stated. “My children are in a heap of trouble for this.”

 

Knight Jeremy brought down Princess Cassidy’s tied together bed sheets. “I found this behind her wardrobe.”

 

“You did sneak out to see Knight Jonathan.”

 

“No, I did not!”

 

“That’s it. I want all my children locked into one bedroom. On the double!” King John ordered.

 

“Simon!” Princess Jamie called out.

 

“Sire, you cannot do this!” Knight Simon hollered.

 

“I can and I shall.” King John watched as his children were hauled up the steps. “Where did I go wrong?”

 

Prince Gareth banged on the door. “Let us out this instant!”

 

“I have orders from the king to keep you in there.” A Knight informed.

 

Princess Jamie cried uncontrollably. “H-he’s going to have Simon beheaded and I’m going to have to marry Prince Imran.”

 

*_*

 

Knight Jonathan was thrown into the dungeon next. “You have no right to do this!”

 

“Orders from the King.” The Knight snapped as he shut the door.

 

Knight Jonathan looked down into the dungeon to see Knight Simon and maid Myra. “They’re having us executed for being in love with his children.” Myra sniffled.

 

“No!” Knight Jonathan pounded on the door. “They’ll make her marry Prince Vladimir!”

 

Knight Simon tried to help him break down the door. “Princess Jamie is far above Prince Imran! He does not deserve her radiance of beauty!”

 

*_*

 

Princess Cassidy looked around the room to find a way out. She would never stay here to be forced into marriage. She looked at her older brother. “Gareth, what are we to do? We cannot stay here just to be forced into a horrid marriage.”

 

Prince Gareth looked about the room next. “There has to be a way out. I will never marry Princess Sharon; I shall execute myself if it’s needed.”

 

Princess Jamie now stood. “Knight Simon shall not die because of me. We just need a little help.”

 

“Jester, why are you here?” A Knight outside the door asked.

 

“The King sent me to entertain his children until tomorrow. Then they are to meet their future spouses.” Jester Andrew stated.

 

“I get to save the day!” Dunn smiled.

 

“SHUT UP OR I’LL WRITE WHERE YOU DIE LIKE AN ASSHOLE!”

 

“Sorry, man…”

 

The door opened and Jester Andrew walked in. The door closed, and he put a chair in front of it. “We must hurry, before they are executed.” He said as he walked towards the window. Knight Gerald and General MacMillian stood below. Jester Andrew caught the rope Knight Gerald threw up to them and tied it to the bed. Prince Gareth slid down first, Princess Jamie next, Princess Cassidy and then Jester Andrew.

 

“We’re out, but how are we meant to get them out of the dungeon?” Princess Cassidy.

 

“I don’t know… I’m just the General the King’s Army, and I was never given the keys.” General MacMillian said sarcastically. “We mustn’t waste any time with stupid questions.”

 

The siblings nodded, and began running towards the dungeon. Jester Andrew and General MacMillian followed after them. They hid behind buildings, to avoid the rest of the Knights. “Hold on.” Princess Jamie said, stopping behind a building. She threw her high heels onto the floor. “I hate those things.”

 

Princess Cassidy did the same. “Now we’ll be able to run faster. We mustn’t stay here.” She began to jog again.

 

Prince Gareth followed after his sisters again, laughing about the heels. Now they were just running on their white tights. General MacMillian walked over to the door. “You two are dismissed. Knight Gerald and I will take it from here. Go get some rest.”

 

“Yes, sir.” The two Knights walked towards their quarters.

 

General MacMillian opened the door, and the King’s children ran in. They quickly jogged down the steps. “Simon!” Princess Jamie ran up to him.

 

“Princess Jamie!” Knight Simon stood up and hugged her.

 

“Knight Jonathan!” Princess Cassidy shook him to wake him up.

 

Knight Jonathan slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. “Princess!” He embraced her tightly.

 

“Maid Myra.” Prince Gareth picked her up.

 

“I knew you’d save me!” Maid Myra kissed him gently.

 

King John slowly clapped his hands as he walked down the stairs. He pushed Jester Andrew, General MacMillian and Knight Gerald in before him. “I see you three are persistent.”

 

“We’re not leaving them, father.” Prince Gareth snapped.

 

“You don’t have a choice.” King John snapped his fingers.

 

Six Knights came down the steps. Princess Jamie wrapped her arms around Knight Simon. “I will never!”

 

One of the Knights went to grab Princess Cassidy, but her left hand pulled off his helmet and her right hand punched him the face. King John gasped. “That is no way for a Princess to act!”

 

“If I can’t marry Knight Jonathan, I don’t even want to be a Princess! I hate Prince Vladimir!”

 

“You do not know what you say!”

 

“I don’t want to marry that vile man! Prince Gareth doesn’t want to marry that woman of Lies! And Princess Jamie doesn’t want to marry that man of simple lust! Why don’t you see that?!”

 

“But daughter. We must unite our kingdoms together with theirs.”

 

“I don’t want to share a kingdom with Princess Sharon. She spits on her subjects.” Prince Gareth spoke.

 

“Yes, and Prince Imran bosses everyone around. All the time, and he doesn’t’ do anything for himself.” Princess Jamie alerted.

 

“What do these helpers have that they don’t have?” King John asked.

 

“A heart?” Princess Cassidy asked.

 

“Manners?” Prince Gareth added.

 

“Emotions other than hate?” Princess Jamie looked at her father. “Please, if you look past them as being the help, you can see how good of people they are.”

 

King John walked up to the three people who stole his children’s hearts. He looked over each of them, they were a bit dirty from being thrown into a dungeon. “I don’t see it.”

 

“Let them clean up and wear the appropriate attire. Then you will see.” Prince Gareth suggested.

 

King John grunted. “If you insist, I’ll give it a try.”

 

*_*

 

King John slouched on his throne. “Alright, let’s see them.”

 

Knight Simon stepped out first; he was wearing a dark blue Prince Tudor. Knight Jonathan was wear a forest green Prince Tudor. Maid Myra walked out in one of Princess Jamie’s purple ball gown. The King’s children were wearing the appropriate matching attire. “What do you think, father?” Princess Cassidy asked.

 

King John looked them over. “They do look like Royalty for the most part.”

 

“So, can we still see them?” Prince Gareth asked.

 

King John sighed. “Do I have a choice?”

 

“SIMON!” Princess Jamie hugged him tightly.

 

Knight Jonathan held Princess Cassidy close to his chest, and Maid Myra was picked up by Prince Gareth. “Thank you, father.” Princess Cassidy smiled.

 

King John smiled back; maybe it didn’t matter where they came from. What was really important was that his children were happy with who they fell in love with. The Kings children married their soul mates, and lived happily ever after. The moral of the story being – don’t judge someone before you know them.

 

~*~

 

Roach set the papers down and looked around at them. “So?! What’d you think!?”

 

“Oh, we’re allowed to talk now?” Dunn asked.

 

“Yes! WHAT DID YOU THINK?!”

 

“I thought it was very nice.” Cassidy patted his back.

 

“Really?” Roach perked up. “Thank you!”

 

“Anytime, dear.”

 

“Who’s Myra?” Gaz asked.

 

“Um… Some made up person.”

 

“Oh…”

 

Ghost stood up, and didn’t make eye contact with Jamie. “I… I am going… To do something computer related.”

 

“What did you think?” Roach stood up.

 

“It was good.”

 

Jamie now stood. “I’ll help you.” She grinned.

 

Ghost glanced off. “O-okay…”

 

Ghost and Jamie walked away from the group. They looked back, before Ghost grabbed her hand. She looked up at him, and gave a light smile. “TOLD YOU! WE ALL KNOW YOU LOVE EACH OTHER!” Dunn hollered at them.

 

“Screw off, mate!” Ghost yelled back.

 

MacTavish stood up, and pulled Cassidy up with him. “Shall we go find another place to be alone?” He smiled.

 

“Sure.” Cassidy said as they walked off.

 

Roach tucked his papers away. He stood up again. “Video games, dude?” Dunn asked.

 

“Hell yeah!” Roach ran off with him.

 

“WAIT FOR US!” Gaz and Griggs trailed.

 

MacMillian and Price exchanged looks. “After you, King John.” MacMillian jested.

 

“Why thank you, General MacMillian.” Prince laughed as he walked towards the rec room.


	2. Leave Out All The Rest. [Song One-Shot] 1/2/12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short song oneshot.

I dreamed I was missing

You were so scared

But no one would listen

'Cause no one else cared

 

After my dreaming

I woke with this fear

What am I leaving

When I'm done here?

 

So if you're asking me

I want you to know

 

Soap’s eyes gazed across the room, first landing on Yuri who was putting his sniper rifle together, and then on Cassidy, who was just leaning against the wall. Each of them was exhausted from all the planning and sneaking they had to do. The combat, that came with no rest of any kind. But it was all made up for with one thought in their head – this was about to end. They were about to get rid of the disease that plagued the earth for so long; Vladimir Makarov. All of them played over different scenarios of how it would end in their heads – waiting for it to become real. Yuri had been helping them since Soap had been stabbed – something that still hadn’t healed. Cassidy, she was with Price and Soap since the beginning. Back when Gaz and Griggs were still alive. Every time someone got hurt – Cassidy had to help them, since she was the medic. Soap still claims, even if he is a Captain – that she had more deaths on her conscious. There were some points where Soap would have to grab her, so she couldn’t go back and help someone. Those points is when it was suicide, she’d never even get close enough to help them.

 

Cassidy still nagged him about the stab wound on his chest. Saying that he was always too hard-headed for his own good and that he should stay back and let it heal. She may have been a medic, but she wasn’t a miracle worker – or else Soap wouldn’t be here. Price was across the street, help setting up Kamarov and the rest. Price had survived so many things – even medics like Cassidy couldn’t explain how he survived. Soap walked over to Cassidy and sat down. He wrapped his arm around her, and rubbed her side with his hand. Her right eye opened – a bright green pool stared at him. “Yes, Soap?” She sat up.

 

“I just came over to sit with you, is that all right?” He smiled.

 

Cassidy half smiled back. “I guess it isn’t.” Her hand traced over where the healing wound was. “I still think you should’ve stayed back with Nikolai.”

 

“If I listened to everything you said, I wouldn’t be a Captain.”

 

“If you listened to everything I said, you wouldn’t have been stabbed in the first place.”

 

“Touché, but still.”

 

Cassidy let out a heavy sigh. “I just don’t want something else to happen to you. I’m sorry for pestering about it.”

 

Soap smiled and placed his forehead against hers. “I’m being careful, nothing is going to happen.”

 

“Something always goes wrong, what if something happens to go wrong now? What if something re-opens that wound? You’ll die, Soap. You’d have to go to an Emergency Room, but we’re in the middle of a war. So, there’s no way you’d get there. I don’t want to lose you too.”

 

Soap hugged her gently. “Nothing is going to happen; you’ll just have to trust me.”

 

Cassidy exhaled worryingly. “I’ll trust you as much as I possibly can, John. Which under how much you’ve been hurt for the seven years I’ve known you – It isn’t much.”

 

“But I survived each and every one of those, so it should boost your trust.”

 

“It doesn’t work that way.”

 

Soap kissed her temple softly. “Just trust me.”

 

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

And don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

 

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

 

Don't be afraid

I've taken my beating

I've shared what I've made

I'm strong on the surface

Not all the way through

I've never been perfect

But neither have you

 

So if you're asking me

I want you to know

 

“There’s the convoy.” Price said over the head-set. Those words alone gave everyone a boost of energy. They were ready to end this where it all had sprouted from. Set the world back to where it was – everyone wasn’t in a war with everyone. Cassidy, Yuri and Soap watched from across the street through their snipers. Kamarov was their eyes and ears inside the hotel. “Anyone have a visual?”

 

“Aye, there’s the bastard. Third vehicle.” Soap glared.

 

“Wait for an opening – then put as many rounds in him as you like.”

 

Soap chuckled. “It’ll only take one.”

 

“Not for me. I’m going to shoot him until he’s in pieces.” Cassidy absentmindedly muttered.

 

Yuri looked down at her. “You’re really a hostile person, aren’t you?”

 

“More than you’ll ever know.” Price and Soap said in unison.

 

Cassidy smiled slightly. “I wouldn’t be here with them if I wasn’t.”

 

“Ready Kamarov?” Price asked. He got no response. “Kamarov?”

 

“He probably forgot to switch it on.” Soap shrugged. Those words, him not responding – something wasn’t right. A sharp emotion driven nail went through Cassidy’s stomach. Something was wrong and they needed to get out of there. Now.

 

“Can you see me?” Price asked.

 

The three of them looked for him. “Got a visual.” Cassidy stated.

 

“Looks like there’s activity on the balcony. Take them out together.” Soap said, looking at them. The trio lined up their shots and took out the men on the balcony. Price got inside the hotel and the triad took out the hostiles in the room with him. “Who the bloody hell is that?” Soap asked as the elevator door opened.

 

“Kamarov.” Price’s voice sent another pain through Cassidy’s stomach.

 

“I’m sorry, Price.” Kamarov wept.

 

“Hell awaits you, Captain Price.” Makarov’s dark tone said in Russian.

 

“Price! Get out of there!” Soap called out.

 

“Yuri, my friend, you shouldn’t have come here.” Makarov stated.

 

Cassidy and Soap stared at Yuri. “What the hell is he talking about?” Soap asked, before he saw blinking red lights. “Look out!” He pushed Yuri out of the building. He felt a push on his back, and he stumbled out of the hole in the wall. He looked behind him to see Cassidy get caught in the blast radius. He watched she hit each awning and such – falling right through them.

 

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

 

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

 

Forgetting all the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come

And save me from myself

I can't be who you are

 

 

They finally stopped falling – Soap’s disoriented sight looked up. He stomach jerked. He saw bright red hair, and an arm sticking out from underneath debris. “Cassidy!” Price bellowed, running over to them. Soap was paralyzed with fear – she didn’t answer back. Price knelt down and removed the debris of the building off of her. “Cassidy! Look at me!” He called out. Cassidy looked around – her ribs hurt, her arm hurt – everything hurt. “You’re alright! Yuri, grab her.”

 

Soap stood up and ran in front of Yuri. He picked her up and gave Yuri a look of death. He ran through, dodging explosions and bullets. He still remembered what Makarov had said – Yuri KNEW Makarov. He looked down at Cassidy – she still heard ringing in her ears, so she was just looking around. She was still comprehending what had happened. Price looked back to see Soap carrying her, instead of Yuri. “Cassidy, can you hear me?” Soap asked, looking at her.

 

Cassidy looked back at him. “Yeah, I can.” She said rather loudly.

 

“Everything is going to be alright, we’re going to get you help, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Cassidy continued to look around. The ringing began to silent, she finally comprehend what had happened. They ran through stores, houses and buildings before they got to the safe-house. Soap set her down on the table, her wrist was bent the wrong way and she had a few scrapes on her.

 

Soap’s attention turned towards Yuri. His hand wrapped around Yuri’s throat and he slammed him into a wall. His fist slammed against his cheek and jaw a few times. “Soap, what the hell are you doing!?” Price asked, pulling Soap away from Yuri.

 

“Makarov knows Yuri.” Soap growled, trying to get away from Price.

 

“Have at it.” Price said, letting Soap go.

 

“What? No!” Yuri began to back away from Soap.

 

“Tell us how you know Makarov!” Soap hollered.

 

“I do what he says, lad. He’s got brass knuckles in his pocket.” Price shrugged.

 

When my time comes

Forget the wrong that I've done

Help me leave behind some

Reasons to be missed

Don't resent me

And when you're feeling empty

Keep me in your memory

 

Leave out all the rest

Leave out all the rest

 

Soap held Cassidy’s unbroken hand and rubbed her leg. Price stepped outside with Yuri for a moment, so Soap took this opportunity. “Hey, Cassidy?”

 

Cassidy looked over him. “Yeah?”

 

“What in the bloody hell were you thinking?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Why did you push me out of the building?”

 

“…Because it was going to explode.”

 

“Well, I was going to push you out.”

 

Cassidy laughed lightly. “Well, I pushed you out.”

 

“It was stupid.”

 

“I warned you something was going to go wrong.”

 

“Oh, shut up.”

 

Cassidy smiled. “I’m just glad you didn’t get crushed.”

 

“I would have lived.”

 

“No, you wouldn’t have.” She touched where the stab wound was on his chest. “That would have broken open, and you would have bled out.”

 

“Ah, I’m tougher than that Chuck Norris fellow.”

 

“John. You. Would. Have. Died.”

 

“You don’t that, and now we’ll never know. We’ll just have to replicate it when we get home.”

 

“…You do that, and I’ll leave you.”

 

“Then you wouldn’t be there to stop me from stupid shit.’

 

Cassidy rolled her eyes. “You irritate me sometimes.”

 

“Everybody irritates you sometimes.” He yawned.

 

“But only you do it with style.”

 

“I know, ‘cause I’m MacTavish.” He grinned. Cassidy laughed slightly, and he stood up. He leant down and kissed her softly. His rough lips pressed against hers softly and he placed a hand on the other side of her.

 

Forgetting all the hurt inside

You've learned to hide so well

Pretending someone else can come

And save me from myself

I can't be who you are

I can't be who you are


End file.
